To perform in vitro specialized testing of drug substances submitted to DAIDS for development as potential anti-HIV topical microbicides and anti-HIV therapeutics. Develop and conduct biochemical, cell-based, and tissue-based assays to evaluate both the efficacy and toxicity of the drug substances against HIV as theraputics or microbicides.